Tommy the Babysitter
by Shepherdboy17
Summary: Tommy has been asked by Jake and Callie to babysit Ben Clawson, Ray and Jasmine Wolf while they and Martin and Kayla go out. Can Tommy handle the kids or will it be too difficult to handle? Please leave reviews and be respectful. OCs.


At the Clawson Mansion outside of the outskirts of Megakat City, Thomas Briggs, Callie's younger brother and Jake's brother-in-law, has been called in to babysit his nephew, Ben Clawson, and Martin and Kayla's twin children, Ray and Jasmine Wolf, while they go out on their double date to Poseidon's Treasure Chest. The 14-year-old kat was playing Final Fantasy XII when Martin and Kayla arrived with their children.

The doorbell and Callie called out to her younger brother, "Tommy, can you get that? Martin and Kayla are here."

"Sure thing, sis," Tommy said as he saved his game and turned off the PS4. He got up from the couch, opened the front door and was amazed at the sight Kayla. She was wearing a very beautiful white mermaid dress with white silk elbow length gloves. In her arms, she was holding her son and daughter. Jasmine looks just like her mother; except she has her father's blue eyes. Ray, on the other hand, looks just like his father with his dark and light grey fur, but he has his mother's green eyes.

"Good evening, Mr. Briggs," Martin said.

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Wolf. Come in, please," Tommy said as he held the door for them.

At that moment, Jake and Callie Clawson came down with their son, Ben. Jake was wearing a black tuxedo with a black bowtie while Callie was wearing a red dress that leaves her left toned leg exposed.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Callie," Tommy said as he examines his sister's dress.

"Thank you, Tommy," Callie said.

"You're welcome."

Jake put his son in a high stool while Callie lays down the instructions for Tommy. "There's lots of leftovers that you can reheat. Make sure Ben, Ray and Jasmine don't make a huge mess in the house, and don't leave them unattended. We shall be back at 9pm tonight. Call us if you have any problems," Callie said.

"You don't have to worry about one single thing, Callie. I've got baby-sitting wired. I've taken courses in Boy Scouts, learned CPR, and got excellent marks and certificates. I even brought down Mozart to play while Ben, Ray and Jasmine sleep because leading experts say that Mozart make babies smarter. The beauty is they don't have to listen because they're asleep."

"I don't think that's really the case there, Tommy. I mean, it's just music," Jake said.

"Are you sure you can handle these three, Thomas," Kayla asked as she put her children in the baby crib.

"Of course, I can. You four don't have to worry about one thing. I can totally handle anything these kids can dish out," Tommy said as he turned to see his nephew. "Can't I, little Ben? I can handle it. Who can handle it?" Ben laughs as he plays with the orange.

"Well, take care of them and have a good night," Martin said as he brought his wife out to the limo with Jake and Callie following them.

"Have fun, you four, and be safe," Tommy closes the front door, locked it and turned to face the three babies. "Now, who's ready for some neurological stimulation?"

Tommy lays down some flashcards, baby toys and other baby stuff as Ben was looking at the items. Tommy approaches the stereo system and inserts the Mozart CD as the classical music starts to play.

("Piano Sonata No. 11 in A major, K. 331: III. Alla Turca" by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart)

"It's time for cognitive develop…" Tommy stopped as he turned around to see that Ben had disappeared. Tommy started searching as Ray and Jasmine were laughing. Tommy heard Ben screeching from the dining room as Tommy approached him.

Ben started to hide behind the flower vase on the table. "Who's the goo-goo baby? Where's the hiding…" Tommy asked as he removed the flower vase, but Ben has disappeared from the table. Tommy discovered that his nephew reappeared at the kitchen and started drinking a milk bottle from the refrigerator.

"That was really weird. Wait right here," Tommy said as he went to the house phone to dial his sister and Jake.

_"__Hi, you've reached Jake and Callie Clawson. We're not available right now. Please leave a message with your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as possible," Jake and Callie said on the answering machine._

"Hello, Jake and Callie, this is Tommy. I have a question about Ben. I was setting everything for Ben, Ray and Jasmine when he somehow to magically disappear when I was playing hide and seek with him," Tommy started as Ben started to float away from him up to the ceiling with the milk bottle.

"Can you please call me back at your convenience? Thank you and have a nice evening," Tommy finished as he hung up the phone. He turned around to see that Ben was gone. Little did Tommy know was that Ben was playing with the top part of his milk bottle as he sat on the ceiling.

"Ben? Baby? Where are you?" Tommy called as he was right beneath Ben. At that moment, Ben had completely removed the top part of his milk bottle and the milk started to fall down on Tommy.

"Where…?" Tommy screamed as he saw the milk falling down on his face and soaked him. Ben, Ray and Jasmine laughed this because they thought it was funny.

"Ben, get down from there!"

Ben laughed as he started to transport into the basement and Ray and Jasmine followed him. They saw different switches and valves and wonder what they do. Ray was the first to try the switch that says AC.

Tommy opened the door to show that he's in a block of ice with other frozen meals and meat in the ice. "Turn on the heat! Turn on the heat!" Tommy said as he said through his frozen teeth.

Ray turned the switch for heat in the house all the way up, however, it caused some fire to burst out as Tommy screamed, "AAAHHH! Turn on the water! Turn on the water!"

Ben turned the valve for water; however, it caused the house to flood up as Tommy opened the door to see he's underwater along with other stuff floating around. "Turn off the water! Turn off the water!" Tommy said.

Ray, Jasmine and Ben saw the electricity switch box and they opened it. They thought what would happen if they start playing with the switches and fuses. As they did this, the electricity was going wild and things start to go on and off as the electricity started to go everywhere with lighting currents. "Turn off the electricity! Turn off the electricity!" Tommy screamed as he grabbed the three babies from the switches and brought them back upstairs. He put the babies on the floor with the crib upside down with other stuff to weigh the crib down without putting the babies' lives in real danger.

"Jake and Callie, it's me. Ben, Ray and Jasmine are fine, but weird things are happening," Tommy said as he leaves another message to his brother-in-law and sister. He also saw that his nephew was chewing at the rails of the crib to try to break free. "And you need to tell me what to do, because I'm…" Tommy gasped as he saw Ben, Ray and Jasmine were gone from the crib as there was a big hole between the rails.

Ben laughed as he was sitting on top of the shelf. "How'd you get…?" Tommy screamed as Ben fell of the shelf. He slides on the floor to try to catch Ben, but he went through the floor as he left his diaper behind.

Tommy ran downstairs to find Ben, Ray and Jasmine as he started searching the area. Ben started laughing as he floats around and Tommy tries to catch him. Tommy grabs Ben as he tried to go through the laundry dryer and brings him back upstairs.

As Tommy puts Ben down in the living room, he sees Ray and Jasmine fighting a raccoon at the trash can thinking the raccoon is some burglar.

Tommy gasped as he ran outside to see Ray was shooting lasers out of his eyes and Jasmine was throwing objects with her Force sensitivity. "Ray, Jasmine, come back! You two are too little play with wild animals!" he screamed as he and Cybertron, in the form of a stroller, gathered them and Ben as the raccoon runs back into the woods. The raccoon turns back to growl at Ray and Jasmine as he scurried away as the twins shouted gibberish at the raccoon.

"You two have powers! Yeah, baby, and there's not a scratch on you two!" Tommy screamed in amazement. "Did you two go through the locked door? Who would've known that three babies like you could have powers like magic, lasers and Force sensitivity…?"

Ben, Ray and Jasmine went wild as they showed off their powers which amazes Tommy and Cybertron. "Oh my God."

They all went back into the house as Tommy took one of the flash cards away from Ben's mouth. "We're going to calm things down a bit now, and look at flash cards. Won't that be fun?" Ben, Ray and Jasmine laugh.

Tommy holds up the card he took from Ben and showed it to the babies. "Triangle," Tommy said as he saw the babies made a triangle shape with their hands.

"Good." Tommy pulls up another card and shows it to the babies. "House."

The babies showed the shape with their hands and utter the word 'house.'

"Good," Tommy said as he pulls up the next card and showed it to them. "Campfire."

At that moment, Ben burst out in flames which scared Tommy greatly. Ben thought it was some sort of a game as Ray and Jasmine burst out laughing.

"Ah! Don't panic. Baby on fire," Tommy said as he grabbed the fire extinguisher and Cybertron pulled out his tongs. They gave chase to Ben as Ben started giggling while leaving fire footprints all over the floor. Ben crawls underneath the coffee table, leaving a burn mark on it. Cybertron got ahold of Ben as Tommy extinguished the flames from Ben with the fire extinguisher. "Good baby. Nice baby."

Tommy thought of brining the kids down to the basement where the training room is so he can study more about Ray, Jasmine and Ben's powers. He and Cybertron went downstairs as Tommy entered the access code to the training room. "Access approved," the computer said as the door opened.

"Okay, little ones, show me the breadth of your many powers," Tommy said as he set Ray, Jasmine and Ben down on the floor and closed the door to the demonstration room. The glass was bullet proof so it wouldn't shatter if someone or something hit or shot at it.

However, as Tommy was picking up his clipboard, Ben teleported himself, Ray and Jasmine out of the demonstration room and appeared right in front of Tommy. Tommy makes a note that Ben can do teleportation.

At that moment, Ray climbed on top of the gym mats and pulled them down as he balances on the round cushion. "Uh-oh," Ray cooed as he went through the floor with Ben.

Tommy walks to the floor to find Ray and Ben. "Hmm… Curious," Cybertron beeped as Tommy wrote down on his clipboard. Tommy looked up to see that Jasmine was lifting the cushion with her mind and left it floating as she laughed. Tommy started to play with Ray, Jasmine and Ben with the cushion as every time he brings it down, the babies start to go up. They take turns with the cushion going up and down until Tommy brought it all the way down and the babies hit the ceiling and started walking upside down.

Cybertron played with the babies as Ben was laughing and was so energetic that he caused a temporary blackout with his magical powers. From the outside, two raccoons have snuck in to scavenge food from the trash cans. The power came back on as things were starting to get way out of hand with Ben causing a storm with magic.

"Oh my!" Tommy gasped. "Cybertron, keep the babies occupied, I'll be back."

Cybertron started to play fun music for the babies as Tommy ran into the kitchen. He goes through the cabinets, drawers and the pantry as he pulled out chocolate chip cookies. "Aha!" Tommy shouted.

"Cookies!" Tommy called as Ray, Jasmine and Ben ran right at him. "Get back! Back you little ones!" he shouted as he threw the cookies at the babies. The babies ate all of the cookies and started crying for more.

"That's all the cookies I possess. Go back to your cribs," Tommy said.

Ben, Ray and Jasmine started growling and they all burst into flames.

"Oh no," Tommy breathed as he ran for the demonstration room and closed the door before the babies could attack Tommy. The babies start to go wild and they throw a temper tantrum as they make a bigger mess. However, they couldn't keep it up forever and they eventually tired down and went to sleep.

Tommy has determined that it was safe enough to come out and clean up the mess before Jake, Callie, Martin and Kayla come back to pick up Ray and Jasmine. Tommy looked at his Fitbit to see that he has 30 minutes to clean up the mess the babies have caused.

"Cybertron, help me clean up and give the babies a ride while you're at it," Tommy said as he and Cybertron started to cleaning. Cybertron repaired the damages the babies have caused throughout the house and, before anyone knew it, the house was perfectly clean and repaired.

Jake, Callie, Martin and Kayla unlocked the front door and entered in. "Tommy, we're home," Jake called but no one answered. They found Tommy asleep on the couch with Ben, Ray and Jasmine asleep in the crib with Cybertron playing soft music.

"Isn't that sweet?" Callie asked Jake.

"Yes, dear, it is. Your brother is such a sweet uncle to our son and Martin and Kayla's children," Jake smiled as Martin and Kayla picked up their children and left.

"Goodbye, Jake. Tell Tommy that we really appreciate him watching Ray and Jasmine," Kayla said.

"Will do. Take care," Jake said as he closed the door.

Callie walked over to the couch to wake up Tommy. "Hello, sis. When did you get back?" Tommy asked.

"Just now. How was babysitting?" Callie said.

"Let's just say it was quite an adventure and I wouldn't mind babysitting Ben, Ray and Jasmine again," Tommy smiled.

**The End**


End file.
